


OUR WAY OF SHOWING YOU THAT WE LOVE YOU

by VinnRockbell



Series: BAKT WEEK 2020 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys In Love, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Love, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life, Tsukishima Kei-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27454180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VinnRockbell/pseuds/VinnRockbell
Summary: Akaashi, Bokuto and Kuroo, saw their boyfriend strange so they decided to surprise him.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou, Akaashi Keiji/Tsukishima Kei
Series: BAKT WEEK 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000428
Comments: 5
Kudos: 71
Collections: BokuAkaKuroTsuki Week 2020





	OUR WAY OF SHOWING YOU THAT WE LOVE YOU

After bumping their fists, they smiled sweetly.

"We have to do this without Kei knowing."  
Kuroo commented.

"But how do we do that?"

"Don't worry, chibi-chan will be our help"

"Hianta?"  
Akaashi asked.

"Yes, Kenma and he became friends and I'm sure we don't have the freckled's number at all."  
Bokuto and Akaashi looked at each other and then spoke in unison.

"We leave it to you."  
Kuroo grinned wide.

"Of course!"

The preparations to travel to sendai began to get under way. Tsukkishima's friend's number soon reached Kuroo and he soon contacted Tadashi. He could tell that his partner was training with a college team, his smile broadened. That information should also be given to his two boyfriends. Soon the nationals would be on top of them and that was the last year for Kuroo and Bokuto in the institute, very soon they would run out of time for the entrance exams, so there was no better time to do that than before the winter holidays. Some schools took the opportunity to do extensive camps before the national ones or some camps would take place at professional player levels, it was thanks to the freckled boy that they knew that Tsukki would go to one, so they had to go to visit him no matter what.

Thanks to Yamaguchi, they also got the approval of Tsukishima's mother, they even got a call and she was really a very kind woman. Now they only needed one excuse for their group call on weekends. Usually because of the group chat they had in common, the ones who spoke the most were them, so that led to Tsukki having to write first, which he hated. Kei nervously bit his lip, the chat was only full of empty excuses or that's how he felt, his fear did not let him look further. A simple empty message on his part, served as confirmation for Kuroo, Kaashi and Bokuto and everything was going as planned, Tsukki did not expect anything.

Soon Friday came, Tsukki would have a week to do his homework and then go to the training organized by Shiratorizawa, he was actually dragged there by Daichi. The way home as always was accompanied by Tadashi, normally the freckled man always planned something with him, but this time he was the one who did it.

“Do you have any plans?”  
Tadashi looked at him.

“Yes, I have to do some things, sorry Tsukki.”  
He apologized.

“So you too…"  
Kei muttered

“Me, what?”  
Luckily Tadashi was able to hear him.

“Nothing”  
Short, the blonde.

“Say it!”  
The freckled raised his voice, which surprised Kei.

Kei touched the fingers of his hands gently, it seemed that it was difficult for him to speak, he even looked at his lip with force.

“Say it!”  
Tadashi repeated.

“...You too? Do you also leave me aside like them? or Like Akiteru?”

“So that was it …”  
Tsukishima looked at his friend strangely.

“Is this how you react?”  
The blond asked altered

“How do you want me to react? That's how you are, Tsukki. You overthink things a lot and you don't know how to see beyond, do you need someone else to explain it to you again?!”

Kei was silent, Yamaguchi had a bowl. In spring camp they had a fight and although Tadahsi's way of seeing things was already better than his, he had to go ask his soul mates, he understood that he was upset with him.

“Touché.”  
Yamaguchi looked at him smiling.

Tapping his shoulder gently Yamaguchi let him go, “don't worry, they love you.” The conversation came to an end leaving a very confused Kei. The blonde let out a sigh making his way home after saying goodbye to his friend. In a couple of steps he was already there, when he entered the first thing he did was give his mother the lunch boxes thanking her for the food and went up to his room to change. He was about to stretch out on his bed when his mother called him. Usually if he left something, Tadahsi would come after him to give it to him, so he went downstairs thinking it was him.

"Did you know that you could have written me right?"  
Kei was tired, so he didn't look directly at the door.

Suddenly he found himself seeing three pairs of legs, was he dreaming? He soon touched his ears, he was wearing his glasses, so he wasn't seeing too much. Rapido raised his head. His eyes widened when he saw Kuroo, Bokuto and Akaashi there. The blonde's face went through all possible states, showing everything from anger to relief.

“Are you not inviting us to pass?”  
Kuroo was the first to speak.

Tsukishima still did not get out of his amazement, he had to blink a couple of times and even look at his mother, with the smile that she gave him he knew that she knew this from the beginning. Defeated by the echo, he gave a small smile and then glanced at the guys at the door to move his head upward, allowing them to pass. The first to jump was Bokuto, but not before taking off his shoes and leaving them well at the entrance.

“Hey, hey, hey, Tsukki!”  
Soon Kei was enveloped by his strong arms.

“H-Hello”  
Said the blond blushing.

“Bokuto-san, he doesn't realize what is weighing him down”  
Akaashi said, after entering the house and greeting Tsukishima's mother.

“Sorry Tsukki!”  
Bokuto with a yell let out the blonde.

Kuroo just greeted him from the entrance, raising his hand and showing his smile, Kei returned it to him. Once everyone got on the same level as Tsukishima, they followed him to his room, which they studied to find out more about his partner. While Kei made himself comfortable on his bed hugging his knees. Soon he noticed weight next to him, Akaashi and Bokuto sat down occupying the rest of the mattress, Kuroo borrowed the chair from the desk and approached them.

“So what are you doing here?”  
Tsukki dared to ask.

“We were worried about you”  
Akaashi was the first to speak, reaching for Tsukki's hand to caress it with his thumb.

“You were very weird!”  
Bokuto added

“What are you hiding from us?”  
Tsukki felt naked, it made him quite angry that they could read him so well.

Again Kei went to caress his hands nervously, soon there were other hands that were not his there, they were Akaashi's, giving him calm.

“Just explain it to us if you want, we are not here to push you.”  
Bokuto nodded behind him.

“We are here to help you”  
Kuroo added now.

Kei looked into Akaashi's eyes, which mesmerized and forced him to stay there. He take a deep breath to let it go.

“I'm worried, ok? You have known each other for over a year and I'm just an intruder, right?"  
Akaashi could see perfectly how Kei broke under her moan and quickly hugged him.

“A-Akaashi-san?”  
Tsukishima didn't understand what was happening

“Do not care anymore about that, Kei”  
The fukurodani setter muttered as he ran his hands down Tsukishima's back.

“We will solve that!”  
Bokuto took his fist hitting the area where the heart is.

“Again with that”  
Tsukki sighed

“What happens?”  
Bokuto questioned nervous

“Nothing, it's just fun”  
Tsukishima smiled.

“Now I understand why Akaashi sees you as a hero.”  
Bokuto blushed

“Hey, aren't you forgetting someone?”  
Kuroo asked

“Nope”  
Kei showed him his tongue

“Tsukki, hidoi!”  
The laughter leapt from the blonde's lips.

The three boys looked at each other, they had never heard Kei laugh and that was something new, something refreshing, they liked that. At last Akasshi separated from him and settled on the bed for Kuroo to enter it as well. Their backs were brushing the wall and their feet were falling off the bed.

“Well then what will we do? Why haven't you traveled to be alone in my bed, right?”  
Tsukki commented.

“If that is what you want”  
Kuroo raised his eyebrow and Kei tapped his shoulder.

“Well we were thinking and the best way to decide what to do is for you to guide us, since it is our first time here.”  
Akaashi commented.

“There is currently one thing I want to do”  
Kei said and Bokuto got up from the bed

“Well let's go!”  
Akaashi, Kuroo, and Kei laughed.

“Bokuto-san is currently night.”  
Akaashi pointed out.

“I think we should settle in, right?”  
Kuroo looked at the blonde.

“Yes, let's organize this!”  
Tsukki said.

Soon they got up from the blonde's bed and began to arrange some futons on the floor and even made themselves comfortable, putting on their pajamas. During that process, they talked, they laughed, it was comforting. Soon their stomachs rumbled furiously and Kei grinned.

"Let's go down to prepare something"  
His three boyfriends nodded.

During the cooking, the laughter continued, there was some speculation about who was hugging Kei from behind or because they were staining, but that still made the moment better. Soon dinner was finished and they were able to serve it, thanking for the food. With a full stomach they returned to the room, again small disputes appeared to see how they slept and who could be closer to the blonde. Finally in the center were Akaashi and him and at the ends Kuroo and Bokuto. The four of them shared talks and even more laughter, but little by little the boys were falling asleep, at the end of it they had had a trip to Miyagi to see Kei.

In a moment of silence, Kei noticed the warmth of his boyfriends through his arms that wrapped his body, a lopsided smile appeared on his lips, he finally felt that he was part of that.

“I love you”  
Kei mutter, totally embarrassed.

“We too”  
They responded in unison.

The blonde did not expect an answer, which made him blush more, to slowly embrace their partner's sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> So far the story, thank you very much for following it. I really think that I could give for another part, for that I need you to tell me well or in the comments or by going through my twitter where I have a survey underway: https://twitter.com/GeekCrazyGirl/status/1325476800156344320


End file.
